


Holla Atcha Boy

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [7]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Boners, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Comedy, Crack, Desire, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Horny, M/M, Music, Romance, Sexual Humor, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cracky Deadpool/Spider-Man mix from Deadpool's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holla Atcha Boy

* * *

A cracky Deadpool/Spider-Man mix from Deadpool's perspective. It ends with “I Just Had Sex” because that’s when Deadpool finally gets into Spidey’s pants! (I’m so sorry, Peter, for subjecting you to Deadpool’s postcoital singing. So,  _so_  sorry.)

 **Warning:**  Aggressively  ~~horny~~  NSFW. Do not listen if you take... pretty much anything seriously, actually. Only a cavalier disregard of good sense rivaling Deadpool's can save you now.

I strongly advise you to picture Deadpool in drag whenever a song sung by a woman comes on.

You're welcome.

Oh, and this mix has now hit Gold on 8tracks! Thank you to everyone who listened to it and liked it!

 

01.  **Bloodhound Gang**  - The Bad Touch // 02.  **3OH!3**  - Touchin’ On My // 03.  **Ying Yang Twins**  - Wait // 04.  **Enrique Iglesias feat. Ludacris**  - Tonight // 05.  **Pitbull**  - Hey Baby // 06.  **Christina Aguilera**  - Ain’t No Other Man // 07.  **Color Me Badd**  - I Wanna Sex You Up // 08.  **Hoodoo Gurus**  - Like Wow - Wipeout // 09.  **Jason Derulo**  - In My Head // 10.  **Frank Sinatra**  - I Get A Kick Out Of You // 11.  **The Veronicas**  - Untouched // 12.  **James Brown**  - Sex Machine // 13.  **Scissor Sisters**  - Filthy/Gorgeous // 14.  **Justin Timberlake**  - My Love // 15.  **Dead Prez**  - Mind Sex // 16.  **Divinyls**  - I Touch Myself // 17.  **Junkie XL feat. Elvis Presley**  - A Little Less Conversation // 18.  **Def Leppard**  - Pour Some Sugar On Me // 19.  **Wynter Gordon**  - Dirty Talk // 20.  **Michael Jackson**  - The Way You Make Me Feel // 21.  **Britney Spears**  - Mmm Papi // 22.  **John Legend feat. Ludacris**  - Tonight (Best You Ever Had) // 23.  **Jason Derulo feat. 2chainz**  - Talk Dirty to Me // 24.  **Mousse T. VS The Dandy Warhols**  - Horny As A Dandy // 25.  **Pretty Ricky**  - On The Hotline // 26.  **Jeremih**  - Birthday Sex // 27.  **Ke$ha**  - Boy Like You // 28.  **Barenaked Ladies**  - One Week // 29.  **Red Hot Chili Peppers**  - Suck My Kiss // 30.  **Eminem**  - Just Lose It // 31.  **Timbaland**  - Fantasy // 32.  **The Lonely Island**  - Jizz In My Pants //  33.  **Jonny McGovern**  - Dickmatized // 34.  **The Offspring**  - Want You Bad // 35.  **Body Rockers**  - I Like The Way You Move // 36.  **Sin With Sebastian**  - Shut Up And Sleep With Me // 37.  **Right Said Fred**  - I'm Too Sexy // 38.  **Color Me Badd**  - All For Love // 39.  **Shaggy**  - Boombastic // 40.  **The Lonely Island feat. Akon**  - I Just Had Sex

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/holla-atcha-boy)) ([DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cj9bbgi9a0yqg89/HollaAtchaBoy.zip))[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1718009)**

 

* * *

 


End file.
